All He Wanted
by PUNKYANGEL2469
Summary: All Sasuke wanted was to be happy. All Hinata wanted was to see him smile.
1. Chapter 1

All He Wanted

* * *

><p>All Sasuke wanted was to be happy.<p>

All he wanted was to have someone to love.

Someone to hold.

Someone to confide in.

And that someone wasn't Sakura.

Sasuke didn't understand why he wasn't happy with Sakura.

Maybe its because she dyed her hair.

Or because she smoked.

Or because she flirted with other guys.

Maybe.

Sasuke plopped down on his friend's bed, his dark clothes clashing with her light purple sheets. Hinata smiled and put her books on her desk.

"So, whats bothering you, Sasu-kun?" she asked, not even looking at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Hina-chan." he replied, not even bothering trying to sound honest. She knew him like the back of her hand.

"Sakura-san?"

No response.

Hinata sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "She'd be furious if she knew you were here."

"Yeah. But she thinks I'm at Naruto's. It doesn't matter anyway..." he trailed off, and he felt his chest become heavy. "She's out with Ino."

They both knew that couldn't be more of a lie.

The cheating began two years ago. It wasn't just one guy, but three.

Hinata knew all about it, from the first time Sasuke came to her.

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark, rainy night and Hinata couldn't sleep. She sat in the den, curled up with a hot cup of tea and a book to read. She had some soft music playing as to not wake her family. Everything was quiet and perfect.<em>

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

_Hinata jumped with a start and hurriedly placed her book and cup on the table. Moving from the comfort of her little chair she walked to the door._

_As soon as she turned the knob, the door was shoved open and she was embraced in wet, soggy, strong arms. It took her a moment to register what was happening and her face was covered by sopping wet, navy blue-black hair._

_"She cheated on me!"_

_Hinata's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke-san..."_

_"She cheated on me, Hinata-san!" he choked out, clutching her tighter._

_Hinata felt her eyes sting._

* * *

><p>Hinata gazed at Sasuke for a moment. She hadn't known him that well at the time, but they had seen each other at school. Sasuke had asked her for advice on girls, and Hinata had happily agreed. The Uchiha was a shy and quiet boy, much like herself, who hadn't had a girlfriend before that.<p>

It broke her heart to soothe the sobbing boy in her arms that night.

Ever since then, Sakura had cheated on him numerous times. And every time he found out, he would talk to Hinata about it. Hinata always managed to cheer him up, and they began to hang out.

In due time, they became best friends.

"Sasu-kun... Let's go get some ice cream. We have your favorite." she said with a forced smile.

Sasuke looked at her from his relaxed position. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad. He frowned.

"Hina-chan... I'm used to it..." he said, sitting up, his voice quiet.

"You shouldn't be!" she said, her voice rigid and harsh. He hardly ever heard her like that. "S-She doesn't deserve you..." she finished.

Sasuke's eyes were downcast, ashamed to meet her gaze.

They'd had this conversation over and over. It always ended the same.

"But... I need her..." he would say.

"You don't need the pain!" she would throw at him.

He would hesitate. "You don't understand..."

She wouldn't say anything, but she would think. _Yes, Sasuke, I do._

The pair walked out the front door, silent as could be. They hadn't said a word since they were in Hinata's room. They silently walked down the street to the park, where the ice cream stand had been set up since they were kids.

"I need one strawberry and one vanilla please." Hinata said softly. The vendor smiled and handed her the two cones in exchange for Hinata's two dollars.

The two then made their way to the bench under the cherry blossom tree, the same place they sat every time they got ice cream. They ate their sweet treats in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Once they finished the ice cream, Sasuke tried to find the words to break the silence. "Hina-chan... I..."

"Sasuke-kun..." she cut him off. He blinked and waited for her to finish.

"You'll always be my best friend, right?"

"Of course, Hina-chan... But-"

"That's all I needed to hear..." she said and turned to him, her eyes holding some unknown emotion.

About two hours later, the two were standing at Hinata's door.

"So, I'll come get you in the morning and we'll walk to school, okay Hina-chan?"

Sadness flickered over Hinata's eyes. "Sasu-kun..."

"Yes, Hina-ch-" he was silenced by her sweet lips. His heart skipped a beat and his mind went blank. After a few seconds, she pulled away and quickly closed the door.

Sasuke could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye.

Hinata slid to the floor, tears cascading from her eyes.

* * *

><p>All Sasuke wanted was to be happy.<p>

He hadn't felt that happiness until that moment.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Not sure where this is leading, but I have an idea bubbling in my head!<p>

Read and Review pleeeeeeeease!

-PA 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I've noticed some people said Sasuke was a little OOC. Well, alot. But who wouldn't want to see an emotional Sasuke every once in a while? I sure would! But, I'll write one in the future with a completely in character Sasuke. I promise!

With love

PA 3

* * *

><p>Sasuke flung his door open, his eyes staring at the same place they'd been since Hinata's lips touched his. He softly touched his lips with his fingers, still feeling the lingering warmth.<p>

_'Maybe she tripped or something. Yeah... That's what it was...'_ he thought, trying to convince himself. Then he shook his head and pulled out his phone. Six texts and two missed calls from Sakura. There were usually more than that, and he dismissed the realization that Hinata hadn't messaged him yet.

3:31 "Hey baby, just letting you know I'm out with Ino. Love you!"

4:50 "Uh, I just saw Naruto. You're not with him."

Sasuke's throat tightened at that.

4:59 "He says you didn't say anything about hanging out today. What's going on?"

5:30 "You need to answer my calls!"

6:23 "If you're with that Hyuuga girl, you're in serious trouble, Sasuke!"

9:01 "Call me."

Sasuke sighed, debating whether or not to call her back. He decided against it for now. He really didn't want her shrill voice to ruin his mood.

Instead, he went to his contacts and scrolled down to the H's. He smiled when it highlighted Hinata's name and clicked the green call button. He placed the phone to his ear, eagerly waiting for her to pick up. After three rings, it went to her voicemail.

"Hm." he mumbled. That was unlike her.

He laid his phone down on his bed and got his books out of his backpack, attempting to occupy himself as he waited for Hinata to wither call or text him back. About an hour later, he tried to call her again.

After the first ring, it went to voicemail.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat curled up on her bed. She'd seen her phone light up. She saw Sasuke's face on the screen. Then everything became blurry with tears.<p>

She hid her face in her arms, the droplets of water staining her sleeves. Her hands tangled in her hair as sobs racked her body.

She didn't have the time for him, as much as she wanted to. She'd waited too long.

It was over.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock. 11:47. And no call or text from Hinata. He sighed and crawled into bed, his chest feeling a little heavy. No, not heavy. Empty. He felt alone.<p>

He pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes, knowing he would never find the sleep he wanted. Too many thoughts buzzed around his head.

His eyes snapped open and settled on the ceiling. After minutes of debating with himself, he threw all the foolish excuses aside.

Hinata didn't slip.

She didn't lose her balance.

She meant to kiss him.

Not only that, but it felt different than when he kissed Sakura. When he kissed Sakura, it was nothing but deceit on his lips, bringing pain to his chest. But, when Hinata placed her lips on his... His mind went blank. His heart skipped a beat or two. He suddenly felt heat rise to his cheeks.

The more he thought about the blunette, the more he forgot about Sakura. He felt his eyes become heavier and heavier with each blink. Eventually, they didn't open at all, and he fell into one of the most serene slumbers he'd had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes snapped open to her alarm clock screaming in her ear. 5:00. An hour before she usually got up, but today was different. She sat up and threw on a shirt and some jeans, not her regular uniform. She looked in the corner at the neatly packed suitcases and boxes. Then she slowly looked around her room, memories flooding her mind. Most of them had to do with Sasuke.<p>

A hole Neji punched in the wall when he found the Uchiha passed out in Hinata's floor at 2:00 in the morning after the two students had studied all night.

The stain on her carpet where Sasuke brought her soup when she was down with the cold last winter and he tripped over Hinata's cat, Buttercup.

Hinata hadn't bothered fixing any of these things in her room, because they made her smile. Made her laugh. Made her love Sasuke even more each day, whether he realized it or not.

Neji slowly opened the door, a sad look etched on his features. "Ready to go?" he said, and she faintly heard his voice crack.

Hinata felt her throat close up slightly and nodded, walking to grab her first suitcase.

* * *

><p>Once the last suitcase was loaded into the trunk of her mother's car, Hinata turned and looked at the house she grew up in. She jumped when she felt her mother's hands on her shoulders and looked up into her pale eyes. Her mother smiled, a sad smile, but it warmed Hinata's heart nonetheless. She hardly ever smiled anymore.<p>

Hinata gave her cousin a hug, and she felt Neji tense up slightly. He was trying not to break. She looked at her father, who avoided her gaze. Hanabi wrapped her arms around her older sister's waist, tears silently staining Hinata's shirt.

Hinata had to pry Hanabi away from her before her eyes filled with too much tears. "Promise you'll call? Everyday?" Hanabi pleaded, her voice strained from resisting the urge to cry.

"Cross my heart." Hinata said, holding out her pinky. Hanabi wrapped hers around Hinata's, taking in a shaky breath, holding onto her sister's pinky as if it were her life.

Hinata climbed into the passenger seat, looking at her family separated by glass.

_'Take care...'_ she thought, pressing her hand to the glass.

Her mother started driving away, but Hinata's eyes never left Hanabi's sad ones. At the last moment, she swore her younger sister's eyes filled with tears. But that couldn't be possible; Hanabi rarely cried at all.

The young Hyuuga looked forward, trying to suppress the most saddening thought she'd had all morning.

Leaving Sasuke.

She felt her heart hurt, like there was a gaping hole in her chest. The only boy she'd ever fallen for, and now she'd run out of time to tell him.

"You'll love America, Hinata." her mother, Hana, said.

Hinata nodded curtly. That was the end of the conversation.

Just as they rounded the corner, Hinata's heart stopped.

There she saw Sasuke, happily walking down the sidewalk, on the way to her house to get her for school.

Their eyes met for just a split second, sorrow in one, confusion in the other.

And then Hinata was gone, on her way to the airport.

* * *

><p>I don't know why I'm continuing this little drabble, but you guys seem to like it!<p>

Thanks for the reviews!

-PA


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

I'm not sure how many more chapters of this I'll make, but I'm sure it's coming to an end soon. As you can tell, there's no real plot, just a little story playing in my head.

Enjoy!

-PA 3

* * *

><p>Sunlight spilled through the half-covered window and played across the gentle, sleeping features. As the brightness reached the sleeper's eyes, they slowly blinked open and pale lavender eyes gazed ahead, as if still in the dream she had just been in. She turned to her side, avoiding the sunlight.<p>

Hinata gently sighed, staring at the photo on her nightstand. It was of her and Sasuke at a christmas party five years ago, and it had taken her forever to get him to agree for the picture.

Sasuke.

Every morning she would wake up and lay there, finding something in her room to remind her of him. And every morning, she would remember his face the last time she saw him.

His eyes were happy. Then they turned sad with pain and betrayal.

She felt her chest tighten with the daily pressure from the memories.

It hurt her to remember the last time she saw him.

She'd been in America with her mother for three years now, and she had finished school a year and a half ago. Hinata felt alone all the time, even when her mother tried to make a connection with her. Ever since her parents had gotten a divorce, that strong mother and daughter bond had been seriously strained. They managed to restore some of it, but the rest had been lost in the years of separation.

Hinata sighed again and rolled out of bed, brushing tangled knots of hair out of her face. Once she reached her vanity, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked over all her features: her pale skin that clashed in harmony with her dark hair, and her eyes that were just the right shade between the tints and shades of her face. Then she stared at her hair and felt sad. Another thing she found today that reminded her of Sasuke.

"Get over it, stupid... He's probably moved on now..." she said to herself, her voice cracking.

There was a soft knock at her door. "Hinata, dear, are you ready?" her mother said, slightly opening the door.

"One moment, mother." she replied, almost inaudibly.

It was Christmas time, and Hiashi had somehow convinced Hana to come visit them for the holidays. Hinata was happy at first, but then began to dread the days that counted down to December twentieth.

She brushed her hair and braided it down the back, something she did every single morning. She hadn't cut her hair since she left Japan and it had gotten so much longer that the beautiful strands had occasionally become a hassle. She dressed in some jeans and a turtleneck, grabbed her purse and coat, and after brushing her teeth, followed her mother out to the packed car.

The ride to the airport was quiet, but unlike the first ride in Japan, Hinata felt at ease with Hana. Over the two years, Hana was more of a mother than Hinata thought.

When Hinata was four, her mother abandoned her and Hanabi. It took years for Hinata to finally forgive Hana, even though the thought of it still sent a pang through her chest. Ever since then, Hana had been trying to make up for lost time by being a close parent, helping her when she had trouble in school, even taking care of Hinata when she was sick.

The ride took a little over half an hour, and the wait was an hour itself. As they found their seats on the plane, Hinata took out her phone and texted Hanabi.

"On the plane now. Be there soon!"

Hinata smiled, feeling accomplished that she had kept in touch with her sister. Over the three years, Hinata had seen pictures of how much Hanabi had grown up. She looked much like Hinata did, except shorter and with her father's hair.

Hinata leaned her head back on the seat, closing her eyes, just waiting for the plane to take off and wishing for it to land as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Hana gently shook her sleeping daughter awake. "Hinata, we're here. Wake up, sweetheart."<p>

Hinata stirred and her eyes fluttered open. It was dark outside, and all Hinata wanted to do was sleep the whole time they were here. "Come on, Hinata. Your father is waiting with the car." Hana said with a smile. Hinata nodded, attempting to return the smile.

The young girl sleepily followed her mother to the baggage center, grabbing all her bags and heading for the doors to the parking lot. Hinata had just made it out the door when a fast little body almost tackled her to the ground.

"Hinata!" Hanabi exclaimed as she held on to her sister tighter than ever. "I missed you so much! Your hair is so long!" she said, talking on and on all the way home. Hinata smiled and listened, just being happy that she was with her sister and father again.

Once they reached the house, it took Hinata all the strength she could muster to reach the front door. As soon as she entered the house, she mumbled a sleepy "Good night." to everyone and forced herself to her room. She barely had the consciousness to change from her clothes to her pajamas. She happily plopped into her old bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>The next few days consisted of catching up with family members and old friends. Hinata talked of old memories and new stories. Even though she was occupied with all the hustle and bustle, there was one though that wormed it's way into her mind. One little pang that pulled and tugged at her heart.<p>

She hadn't seen Sasuke.

She'd seen Ino, Naruto, Lee, Tenten... Everyone. Even Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi, had showed up to see her. But no Sasuke.

On the night of Christmas Eve, Hinata decided it was too much. She sat up in bed, letting the cool air run over her warm cheeks. She sighed.

_'Oh, Sasuke...'_

She looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

_'Don't cry! You're stronger than this...'_ Hinata told herself, trying to ignore the stinging behind her eyes.

"I.. I can't..." she mumbled. Then it was all over. Warm tears spilled from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. She clutched at her chest, feeling the hole start to open again. Closing her eyes tightly, she bit the inside of her cheek, almost immediately tasting the metallic tinge of blood. "Sasuke..."

"It feels good hearing you say my name again, Hina-chan."

Hinata almost jumped out of her skin. Her head whipped to the shadowy figure standing in her doorway. "S-Sasuke! W-What are you d-d-doing here? How did you g-get in here?"

The boy held up a ring with a key on it. "You gave it to me, remember? You said if I ever needed you... I could always find you." he said, his voice diminishing into sadness. "You left me."

Hinata put her head down, her eyes focusing on her fingers. "I'm s-sorry..."

"You left me... And never said goodbye."

She heard the door close and his soft footsteps make their way to her bed.

"You were my best friend..." he said softly.

Hinata held her breath to stop herself from sobbing. More tears spilled from her eyes as every word pierced her heart. He was right. She felt her bed dip as he sat next to her.

"Sasuke... I'm so.. S-Sorry..." she stuttered. She almost jumped again when she felt his finger under her chin as he made her look at him. As soon as her eyes met his, a soft blush covered her cheeks. Three years since she looked into those eyes... They hadn't changed. Sasuke's face became broader and more handsome. She couldn't help but look at his lips, the last place she touched on him.

In a matter of seconds, Hinata felt herself wrapped in his strong arms, his face nuzzled into her neck. "Don't you ever leave me again!" he begged, desperation evident in his voice. "Don't... Ever..." he choked out.

"S-Sasuke-" before she could get the second word out, lips touched lips. Hinata let out a small squeak as Sasuke overpowered her. He took both her hands in his, lacing their fingers together and holding them as tight as he could without hurting her.

Hinata slowly felt herself slipping away under his touch. It was soft yet demanding, like he'd been deprived of this. And he had. She closed her eyes, only to feel a burning in her core. She felt it spread through her veins, all the way to her fingertips and toes. This is what she had been missing. She needed to feel Sasuke's lips against hers, just as she did now. Much to her dismay, Sasuke pulled away. They sat there for what seemed like hours, in comfortable silence.

"W-What about... Sakura-san?" Hinata suddenly asked, forgetting all about what happened merely moments before.

Sasuke smiled a bit. "Days after you left... I called it quits with her."

This took Hinata by surprise. "R-Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "I realized... My happiness didn't lie with her. It was with someone else... Someone..." he then lifted his hand and gently brushed some strands of hair from her eyes. "Someone who had been there, by my side, the whole time..."

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke moved in again. "M-Me?"

"You... Every night, I dreamed of you Hinata. You were always there, just out of my reach. I was blinded by what I thought was love for Sakura. I'm asking you to forgive me." He placed one hand on her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Make me yours, Hinata. I can't bear to live another day without you..." he begged, his voice softening to a whisper.

Hinata looked into his eyes and read them, proof that everything he was telling her was sincere. "I love you." she said boldly. "I've loved you... Since the night you came to me... Crying about Sakura. I couldn't bear to see you with her..." She closed her eyes, feeling that retched stinging come again.

Sasuke placed a finger over her lips. "That's over now. I'm here..." he said, attempting to console her. He gently laid her on her back. In one swift movement, he unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the floor, discarded his shirt, socks, and shoes, and lifted Hinata's comforter, sliding in right next to her.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Don't worry... Your family will never know I was here." he whispered to her in a soft yet husky voice. He smiled when he saw Hinata's eyes dreamily flutter. He slowly ran his hands up and down her arms, then to her shoulders, then her neck. "Would... It be creepy if I said this was one of my dreams, also?"

Hinata shook her head, denying what he said. After that, his lips were on hers again. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his body closer to hers. Hinata was taken by surprise when she felt a shift in weight as Sasuke pulled himself above her, pinning her down. Hinata knew they had both wanted, needed, had to have this moment. It couldn't have been more perfect for her she thought as she gazed up at the man she had been in love with. She looked over his features again, his face illuminated by the moonlight that spilled through the open window.

Hinata smiled and knew she was staring into the face of her future.

Hours later, clothes were strewn across the floor and the sheets were tussled across the two people lying in a tangled mess on the bed. A mix of pale skin and dark hair blended perfectly in the moonlight.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"As I love you, Hinata."

* * *

><p>All he wanted was someone to love. Someone to hold.<p>

Finally, he found that someone.

She was always there.

And now he would never lose her again.

* * *

><p>THE END! I hoped the ending doesn't displease anyone. I spent almost four hours finishing this.<p>

Hope you like!

-PA


End file.
